


Любовь к приключениям

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Romance, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Дипломатия бывает разной.
Relationships: Paaran Shie/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 2





	Любовь к приключениям

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana), [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Сара любила приключения и неизведанное. Планы-то строить ей не очень нравилось — где тогда интрига завтрашнего дня? Она и в Инициативу подалась почти не глядя, оценить ее навыки и потенциал было работой профессионалов, а знать все детали — жуткая скука, куда интереснее все посмотреть самой!

Это было странной чертой, как-то само собой сочетающейся в ней с ответственным подходом к миссиям и долгим исследованиям, когда приходилось сидеть на одном месте с кипой материалов, но Сара знала: сначала нужно хорошо поработать, чтобы потом быть свободной в перемещениях, уверенной в любых ситуациях и иметь доступ к лучшим приключениям. Насколько получится.

Признаться, первый день в Андромеде почти заставил ее пересмотреть взгляды, но... Никакие детали миссии не подготовили бы ее к такому, так что лучшим планом было действовать и просто быть собой.

* * *

Нехватка опыта ее никогда не останавливала — эй, все мы люди, в сутках не так много часов, в годах — суток, а в ее жизни этих самых прожитых лет.

Чего она не ожидала, впрочем, так это проснуться с губернатором Пааран Шие во второй же свой прилет на Айю.

Губернатор сразила Сару сразу, тут и скрывать нечего: этот глубокий, внушающий уверенность голос, эти яркие глаза, сразу выделяющие Пааран из толпы... но и та ответила на легкие заигрывания довольно однозначно. Наверное, по разговорам с Джаалом можно было сделать вывод об эмоциональности и искренности ангара, но одно дело культура, а другое — каждый отдельно взятый представитель, плюс груз ответственности за других и что-там-еще. Так что реакция Пааран на флирт в следующий же прилет, хоть она и выставила аккуратно вперед себя спасенную Мошаэ, все равно удивила Сару.

И вот сначала ее вызвали в офис обсудить вопросы наедине, а потом случилось что-то волшебное, точно с использованием электричества — и это вопрос, достойный долгих дальнейших изучений, но... черт, Сара даже думать связно сейчас была не в состоянии.

— Я... поддалась эмоциям и не знаю, какие последствия такая близость несет для людей. Давно со мной такого не было. — Странно, но разочарованным или раскаивающимся голос Пааран не звучал, и это как-то сразу успокоило Сару.

— На самом деле по-разному. Каждый сам задает рамки, и что близость для него значит. Может не значить и вовсе ничего. Кому-то те или иные связи кажутся недопустимыми, не соответствующими их принципам. Хотя вот лично я сейчас еле могу разговаривать и считаю эту штуку лучшей во вселенной — Сара подкрепила это самой искренней мечтательной улыбкой, переворачиваясь на бок лицом к Пааран.

Та тоже широко улыбалась.

Приятно все-таки, что мимика выражения эмоций у них с ангара схожие — не то чтобы этот вопрос не требовал срочного изучения на случай какого-нибудь не широко распространенного жеста, который может кого-то оскорбить. 

— Видимо, даже с нынешней напряженной работой я не потеряла своих навыков. — Голос Пааран, оказывается, мог быть еще ниже, в него так и хотелось погрузиться с головой. — Можем сойтись на том, что это очень интересный способ изучения наших рас, что полезно в новом непрочном статусе союзников. И что для укрепления союза его стоит повторять до потери интереса к процессу.

Сара звонко рассмеялась.

— Потери? У меня пока столько вопросов, что, боюсь, процесс затянется надолго. А что до повторений... можно начать прямо сейчас?

Пааран довольно улыбнулась и выразила свое согласие не словом, а делом.

* * *

Жизнь полна приключений, новых знаний и неизведанного. И любой, кто попробует убедить Сару в обратном, только зря потеряет время.

Ну правда, такое не просчитает ни один ученый, не принесет даже самая дикая фантазия. Иногда тебе просто везет, иногда могут пригодиться самые неожиданные навыки.

Так или иначе, этим и каждым последующим редким утром на Айе, слушая этот глубокий голос, теряясь в страсти, а потом в неге, Сара не жалела ни о чем.


End file.
